Please Come In
by CrazyBeverly96
Summary: Gift fic! for pikachu203! Austria x Hungary!


**This story is a gift for pikachu203 who loves this pairing almost as much as I do! And yes, this will be a chapter story! My intention here is to put in as much fluff as possible while remaining as true to the series as I can. Even though I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS I can still write about it!**

**Everyone, prepare to witness my Hetalia Love-Love Power!**

It was a stormy night. You know, the kind where you don't want to go outside. The rain dropped endlessly and the wind seemed to get heavier and heavier every minute. "It's… so unfair…" Hungary mumbled in a voice that was barely audible. Today had been just terrible for her, Mongolia and Turkey had lashed attacks at her non-stop, leaving her with a serious amount of wounds. Hungary found that those two were getting harder to beat every time she battled them, she could no longer rely on just her fists and her trusty frying pan. She dragged her feet through the thick mud, wishing she had somewhere to go. Hungary did not actually have a place to call home; she always wandered from place to place for food like a nomad. On any normal day, she would have returned to wherever she had set up camp but since Mongolia had decided to take that land for himself, she was forced to search for other shelter for the night. Despite searching far and wide, Hungary was not able to find a suitable shelter. So she had to keep walking, even though her body was very weak and she was on the verge of collapsing, she would have to keep walking.

_That Otto-bastard oughta mind his own damn business… Really, who does he think he is taking other people's land? And that other guy… he's so creepy… and he's practically unstoppable! Where does that power even come from? If only… If only… I could go back to when I could hold my own with them… then I wouldn't have ended up like this… It hurts… It really hurts… I can't go on for much longer… Someone… Anyone… Help me….._

Hungary was just about to give up and lay on the ground for the rest of the night, when suddenly, she heard the sound of a piano. She wasn't sure what piece it was but it sounded beautiful. She decided to look up, and see if she knew where she was. There were lots of long, wide buildings everywhere she looked, and each one had a giant pool in back. From this, she could tell that this was a place where many wealthy aristocrats live. This made Hungary think for a moment: Which country lives in a place like this?

_Wait… Could it be…? MR. AUSTRIA?_

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Hungary followed the enchanting piano music until she reached the tallest mansion in the neighborhood which sat nicely on a small hill. Hungary peeped through the window, yes, the wonderful music was coming from inside, but even better was that Hungary was right about where she was.

All of the pain that Hungary was feeling earlier was suddenly nonexistent. She was in her own world watching the one she loves from afar. Seeing him look so happy made standing out in the storm a little more bearable.

_I can't believe I get to see HIM again! How long has it been again? Oh… I can't remember. He hasn't changed a bit~! It looks like he's doing well, I'm glad. So many of the countries were real jerks to him! Of course… it's not like I was any nicer to him. But… he was the only one who showed me any kindness. I haven't forgotten about it and I never will._

Austria finished playing his final piece for the night. It was getting pretty late and he was supposed to go with the Holy Roman Empire to conquer more land early the next morning. But he had to close all the curtains first.

Hungary thought it was time for her to leave before Austria saw her and started walking away.

However, Austria had already seen her and was calling out to her.

"Ms. Hungary, is that you?! What are you doing out there in the storm?! If you have nowhere to go, you can stay here for the night!"

Hungary turned back shocked by what she heard. Had Austria really just invited her in? Should she accept? She walked slowly towards where Austria was standing. She was so close to him, just like when they were kids, except this time she wasn't beating him up. He smiled warmly at her and his violet colored eyes illuminated in the dark.

"Please come in, Ms. Hungary."

**End of chapter 1. I would like to thank pikachu203 once again because she always puts up with my Hetalia obsessions!**


End file.
